The G-boys Are Back in Town
by WRE
Summary: If their was a category called silliness-when-you-were-bored, this would be in it. No, this would be the king of it. As it is, it's general. Why oh why can't they act NORMALLY when they go to the cinema? If you're silly, you'll like this. I like it.


Trowa sighed. Why was he the only one capable of acting anything like normal?

Heero had spent the whole of the film so far threatening to kill people who rustled their sweet papers, and had held one guy at gun-point for throwing popcorn at him. Trowa had had to stop him shooting the screen once or twice aswell.

Duo had laughed manically since the curtains had opened and had whooped and cheered, very loudly, during the sex scenes. He had also asked four women how they'd got their hair to do that or what brand of shampoo they used, and eaten literally all the popcorn in the cinema. Except a very small box which belonged to a guy who had thrown most of it at some guy who was threatening to kill everyone…

Wufei had tried to shoot a "stupid onna" who'd dared to tell him which screen to go to and had shouted at all the characters in the film, accusing them of weakness. Not to forget the fact that he's knocked out two little girls who had been so weak as to cry at the sad part.

Quatre had clutched his chest and cried "oh the pain" or "oh my heart" whenever any of the film characters seemed to be in the slightest physical or emotional discomfort. He'd done this so many times that the usherette had eventually come over and asked him if he could please be quiet as she'd get into trouble if he didn't – Quatre had burst into tears and apologised sincerely so many times that the usherette evidently wished she hadn't bothered. Trowa couldn't be annoyed with his space-hearted lover – even if they had had to smuggle him in to the 12-rated film – and even if the huge goggles which seemed to be a removable part of him attracted some very strange looks and unwanted attention.

The end credits started rolling and the lights came up.

"That was so sad!" Quatre said, sniffing and taking off his goggles which had filled up with salty tears. He tipped the water out of them and put them back on.

"That was so funny!" Duo commented, grabbing a box of popcorn off a random bloke and stuffing as much as he could into his mouth, wondering how he could possibly have missed it when he'd systematically stolen the popcorn off everyone in the cinema.

"That was stupid," Heero said shortly, whipping his gun out of spandex-space and shooting the screen before Trowa could stop him.

__

Yes! I've been wanting to do that for hours! he thought.

"Hn," he said.

"That was so weak!" Wufei growled, glaring at a weak onna who dared ask him if he'd please excuse her. 

"…………………." Trowa said fervently, wondering whose stupid idea it had been go and see a film in the first place, forgetting that it had been his.

"Come on Trowa!" said Quatre, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "Let's go!"

"Bye!" the usherette said to Duo who grinned and decided he'd go buy some more popcorn and forgetting that there was none left because he'd already eaten it all.

"Hope you enjoyed the film!" the usherette said to Heero.

"Omae o korosu," Heero replied, fairly cheerfully for him.

"Uh?" said the usherette who didn't know any Japanese and staring after that strange kid.

"Thankyou!" she said to Wufei. He stopped, holding up the whole queue of people waiting to get out.

"Only weak onnas thank others!" he admonished her sternly, glaring back at her when he finally moved on.

"I'll…remember that…" the usherette muttered, looking scared. But if she had looked scared of Wufei it was NOTHING to how scared she looked of the cute little blond boy in silly goggles that looked up at her with tears in his huge eyes.

"I just want to say," Quatre began, "how truly sorry I really am that I might maybe have got you into a little bit of trouble if I hadn't done exactly what you so kindly requested that I do…"

"OK, come on Quatre, we're going," Trowa whispered in his ear and pushed Quatre forward, earning himself a grateful smile from the usherette who couldn't speak Japanese and whose name was Susan although nobody was in a position to know that.

"So, what now?" Duo asked happily when they were outside the cinema. "Where next, where next?"

"Oh, oh!" Quatre said, blinking his huge eyes up at them. "Can we go for a cheeseburger, or two, or three, or…"

That morning Quatre had discovered cheeseburgers. And a serious addiction thereto, much to Duo's delight. They'd had a competition to see who could eat the most. Quatre had managed fifty-six in ten minutes, and Duo had been excessively surprised that anyone could beat his previous record, however narrowly. He had been even more surprised that it had been Quatre. Quatre had looked incredibly guilty and apologised profusely for breaking his record. Duo had had to tell him seven-hundred times that it was alright but as the other option was a lifetime of apologies and way-too-cute-to-be-believed tearful eyes staring up at him hadn't minded too much.

"Hamburgers are weak!" Wufei commented.

"Cheeseburgers…" Trowa corrected.

"Huh! They're even WEAKER! Only weak people eat cheeseburgers!"

Quatre whimpered and his goggles started filling up with tears. 

"Trowa," he muttered sadly. "He called me weak…"

Trowa pulled Quatre to him and Quatre sobbed into his chest. Trowa gave Wufei a glare that would probably have been far more intimidating had it been two-eyed.

"Cheeseburgers are offensive to Nataku!" Wufei went on.

"Omae o korosu," said Heero in a matter of fact way.

"OK, we're not getting on well," Duo said. "So here's the plan. We'll split up and go buy stuff! We'll meet up and have cheeseburger in…two hours? OK!"

"Money," Heero grunted.

"Heero, if you put more than one word into your sentences, we'd be more likely to have a clue what you're on about."

"They'd be actual sentences too…" Trowa put in and everyone stared.

"You can talk, o-silent-one!" Duo said, laughing.

"He's not so silent… Last night, when I…" Quatre began eagerly. Duo looked more than interested but Quatre was cut off by a blushing Trowa's hand over his mouth.

"What were you saying?" Trowa asked, changing the subject.

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero stated proudly. "Iie, I mean, what about money? I, for one, don't have any – and shopping would appear to be impossible without it…

"Hah! Don't be so weak! Only weak people need money to buy things! Money if offensive to Nataku! THINGS are offensive to Nataku…"

"Shut up Wu-Wu! Heero, you're forgetting that Q-man here owns half the world! Hey, Quatre-baby, want to give us some money?"

"Sure!" Quatre replied brightly. "Hey, Heero, you know that bag that I asked you to keep in spandex-space for me 'cause it wouldn't fit anywhere else? Well, that had my money in it…"

"I'LL GET IT!" Duo said eagerly.

Heero shot the death glare at Duo and retrieved a huge bag from his shorts.

"Hn." He shoved it at Quatre.

"Now, what country are we in?" Quatre asked happily.

"England," everyone said.

"Hn," Heero said.

"Peru," said Duo. "No, hang on, errrr… England! Ten points to me…"

Quatre gave handfuls of notes to all of them except Wufei who had sprinted off claiming he did not need money and screaming something about the injustice of there being PEOPLE on the pavement.

"Cheers, Quatre-honey, seeya later!" Duo said and hurried off, wondering which hair-care products he'd buy with all the money Quatre had given him. Due to Quatre's richness and generosity, Duo could easily have bought all the haircare products in the town, but he didn't know that.

"Hn," Heero grunted and wandered off.

"You're welcome!" Quatre replied. He grinned up at Trowa. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course I am. I would follow you to the end of the world Quatre, you know that…"

"Yeah, I know so you don't have to keep saying it…but you can… So, what do we need?"

"Well I'm almost out of extra-hold hair-spray," Trowa admitted placidly. "I only have ninety-one cans left. They'll last me till the end of the week I expect but I don't know when I'll get another chance to buy any…"

"OK. I could do with some new cups…and a shirt. I think I'll try a new colour. D'you reckon pink would suit me?"

"Quatre, are you colour blind?" Trowa wondered out loud, looking at Quatre's pink shirt.

"No…uh…what?"

Trowa sighed defeatedly.

"It would look gorgeous."

"Good! You can help me try it on!"

Trowa smiled at that. This was going to be one of those extra-happy-fun times, he could just tell.

*^_~*

* * *

To be continued….maybe! Sorry 'bout the mad- and weirdness - mad and weird I know, I couldn't help myself, I was bored in French or something equally as boring… Review, please - feed me and I write *^_^*


End file.
